Twin Bed
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: What happens when Ed and Roy are forced to share a tiny, twin sized bed? Warning: yaoi, Edward being Edward, awkward situations. Smut.


**KissMeDeadlyT-T: I really should be working on my other FMA fic, Mustang. *shrugs* Writer's block sucks. Anyway, I don't even know where this idea came from. And for whatever reason, Roy's not at his desk, and he's out in the field! Woot! So, yeah, somehow he and Hawkeye and even Winry end up at this huge fight alongside Ed and Al with these thugs and blah blah blah, they get injured, need to rest, you get it. Kay so. I don't own FMA but I do own the stupid plot. XD Oh, and the name of the town? Also don't own. Kay.  
><strong>  
><strong>xxXXxxXXxx<strong>

It was just another night at the small hotel of Star, a small town a ways away from the Eastern military headquarters. People were drinking and laughing at the bar, flirting shamelessly with waitresses and  
>getting rowdy over sports as it snowed and stormed outside. The small wooden hotel was as it was every night, packed to the brim and bustling with activity, the desk clerks frantically answering<br>telephones and scribbling on paper.

Suddenly, the door burst open, causing frigid winter air to swirl in, along with a few snowflakes. The bar and lobby went silent, all eyes drawn to the small person standing at the door, a fuzzy red and gold outline against the harsh whiteness outside.

Edward Elric, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, stomped inside, ignoring the stares he was getting. A couple of people recognize him, but most just stared. A small group of freezing people hobbled after him. The people whispered and wondered about the one guy who was in a full suit of armour; wouldn't that be cold in such weather?

A metal hand slammed down on the desk, causing a blonde clerk to squeak and nearly fall off her chair.

"Can I-I help you, sir?"

"Do you have any empty rooms?" Ed demanded. An armoured hand touched his shoulder, and then Al reproachfully added, "Please."

The crowd slowly went back to their business. The desk clerk nervously tittered.

"U-um," she swept green eyes over Ed, Al, and their group, "we only have one room, but—"

"Great, we'll take it!" Ed interrupted, swinging around to face the black haired man behind him. "Hey colonel! Got any money?"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Can't you pay for it on your own, Fullmetal?"

"You closed my account, you bastard, of course not!"

The remaining members of the group, Winry and First Lieutenant Hawkeye, and Al sighed. It looked to be another one of their famous bickering fests. The desk clerk looked nervous.

"Um, excuse me, but the room—"

"Yeah, lady, don't worry, it'll get paid for," Ed interrupted, glaring at Roy. "Well, Mustang?"

"Don't you have any money in your wallet?" Roy shot back coolly.

"You watched me order ramen with that!" Ed growled. Damn how Mustang pissed him off. He hated him… Yeah. He hated him a lot. _Believe_ it. "Just give me some damn money!"

Roy sighed and handed his wallet to Ed. "You owe me, pipsqueak."

Before Ed could flip his lid on Roy, Riza quickly intervened. "Boys. It would be nice if you two would give it up and we could get to our room."

Still pissed, Ed mumbled, "Whatever," handed over the money, and took the key to the room. The clerk stuttered something, but no one had the strength to fully care. Ed stormed off and the others had no choice but to follow him.

Ed ended up at the room before everyone else could get up the stairs. When they arrived, the first thing they saw was Ed looking inside the room with a terrifying, pissed off, I'm-going-to-kill-someone-and-it'll-likely-be-the-colonel glare.

"What's with the face, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, smirking a bit.

Ed turned to his friends (and Roy, he was not a friend, no sir) with a scowl. "Look inside and find out."

"What could be so bad… oh," Al said softly, and facepalmed. "Ed! You idiot!"

"Hey!"

"Oh man…" Winry said as soon as she stepped foot in the tiny room. She turned on Ed angrily. "Edward! If you'd let the desk clerk speak she could have given us a different room!"

"Did you not hear her?" Ed said impatiently, glaring up at her and Al. "'We only have_ one_ room,' she said." He stuck his nose in the air stubbornly. "It's not my fault."

Winry frowned and sat on one of the two twin sized beds. The room was empty of anything else but a tiny dresser. "Well… we better figure out the sleeping plans. This is better than sleeping on the streets. We're all exhausted and hurt."

Al piped up first. "Well, I'll just sleep here," he said, clanking down into the corner between the small window and dresser. "I won't fit in a bed."

"Okay," said Winry. "That leaves Ed, Roy, Riza and me."

"Both men should sleep in the same bed, and both women in the other." Riza's calm voice almost made Ed feel like it was a good idea, the most rational plan. Almost.

Against his will, he felt his cheeks heating up as Roy gave a shrug and muttered a 'whatever'. Ed frantically looked between Winry and Riza to Roy. "Wait! You guys want me to sleep with _Mustang?_ No way!" He hoped they thought his flushed cheeks were from anger. _Damn it, I hate him! Why am Iblushing? I am __**not**__ attracted to him! _"I'll sleep on the floor!" he muttered, moving away from Roy like he had some sort of super contagious disease.

"Edward," Riza said coolly. "Do you not realize how cold it is in this room? The floor is made out of splintering wood. You're exhausted and sore. Your clothes are bloody and torn, so don't even say you can sleep on those. Stop being so stubborn, suck it up and get in the bed with the colonel."

Ed realized she had a point, but still. He wasn't comfortable sleeping with Roy, especially since he wasn't certain about his feelings towards him. Which _really_ pissed him off... "Fine," he sighed, not happy.

Both genders faced opposite ways and took off their outer layers, leaving on only undershirts and pants, or in the girls' cases, undershirts and panties. Winry and Riza both threatened all three boys' lives, should they peek. Ed made a face, realizing hehad no urge whatsoever to peek. Once everyone was in bed (Ed very stubbornly and against his will), Al got up and switched the flickering light off. After he clanked back over to his corner, the room went completely silent. Winry and Riza were already fast asleep.

"You know, you guys would be warmer if you'd kept your clothes on." Al's voice broke through the dark.

"Don't be stupid, Al," Ed growled, not meaning to take out his irritation on his younger brother but unable to help it. "Our clothes are ripped and covered in blood; I wouldn't sleep in them if you paid me."

"Okay, okay, I was just saying…"

"If there was a damn fireplace I'd start a fire," Roy muttered.

Ed snorted. "And burn the wooden hotel down? Great idea, pyro bastard."

"...At least I'm not a midget." Roy's smirk was practically audible. Al let out a muffled snicker, but Ed was too tired to get as angry as usual. He settled for swinging his metal leg into Roy's shin, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction when Roy made a slight sound of pain.

"Shut_ up_."

"Brother, _you _shut up." Al clunked in the corner. "I'm going to bed, so you two be quiet. If you're gonna argue, take it outside."

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Ed muttered. Roy grumbled something too, and then the room went silent again, the faint sounds of howling outside and laughter from the bar downstairs barely audible.

Ed cursed his luck and squished as close as he could to the wall without actually touching it, his back to Roy. Even underneath the blankets, it was freezing cold in the room, and having metal attached to him didn't help at all. He supposed Al had a point, but sleeping in bloody and destroyed clothes weren't too big of a turn on for him. He shivered, but refused to approach Roy for body heat, and curled into a small ball, hissing slightly when his automail limbs touched his flesh.

He was lying there, freezing cold, for what seemed like hours. Eventually he took his hair out of its braid in hopes it would act as a blanket for his shoulders. No such luck. His teeth clattered and he wondered how on earth Roy wasn't even twitching.

"Edward." Roy's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "You know that if you move away from the wall, it'll be warmer. It _is_ an outside wall"

"You're still awake?" Ed mumbled, ignoring what he said. Like he was gonna move closer to Roy, and like, _touch_ him or something.

"It's hard to sleep with a tiny little kid shivering and chattering next to me."

"Don't call me small!" Ed snapped in a whisper, scooting further from him. "I'm sorry, okay? You try having automail limbs."

The bed shifted. "I guess that would suck," Roy admitted. "But I don't mind you shivering, I'm not tired."

"I sure the hell am," Ed muttered, his face warming up. Roy's arm was pressing up against his back now, and he was warm. Ed could feel the older man's whole body brushing his and cursed the small bed; his body was reacting. _I can't actually be __**crushing**__ on __**him**__, can I? He's fifteen years older than me! And plus I hate him!_ A warm flush tingled down his spine and straight to between his legs when Roy moved again, brushing against his ass. Ed let out a tiny whimper, which he smothered into his pillow.

"Fullmetal…" Roy murmured, running his thumb along Ed's spine.

Ed jumped, forced himself not to lean into the touch, and stuttered, "Y-yeah? What?"

"You're really cold."

"No shit!" Ed hissed. "What gave it away, genius?" He rolled his head around to glare, and ended up being nose-to-nose with Roy, who was smirking. A hot flush flared across his cheeks and nose. He quickly looked back at the wall.

_Why… why __**him**__? When did I stop liking Winry and start liking __**Roy Mustang**__?_ He was distracted by the touch on his spine again, only this time it was all fingertips. His eyes widened and he swallowed, his throat suddenly dry and pasty. "C-colonel? What are you doing?" His voice shook when Roy touched that particularly sensitive spot here his scarred skin and automail met.

"Stop it, what the hell are you—" Ed started, alarmed, but Roy shushed him. His hands felt so good; Ed found himself unintentionally leaning into the older man's warm chest as the soft fingers started kneading into his sore muscles.

"Oh wow…" he sighed, his head falling onto Roy's shoulder.

"You're pretty tense. I'm just helping you relax… plus, you're freezing, and I'm not."

"Mm." Ed forgot he was supposed to be denying every sort of attraction he felt towards this man. He let Roy massage his back and shoulders without complaints; honestly it felt too good to make him stop. He hummed again, the relief on his aching muscles was great and made him feel warm and drowsy and comfortable. His eyelids were getting heavier and harder to keep open; eventually he just gave up and let them flutter closed.

He lazily glanced at Roy and whispered, "Can you get… there's a spot, right between my hips…" He made a vague gesture. Roy's thumbs started rolling and massaging by his lower spine, and the blond sighed. He could barely find the strength to care that Roy's face was right near his, in the crook when neck and shoulder met. "Yeah… there…"

He felt Roy smile and shivered, but it was a different kind of shiver. One toned arm slipped under his arm and fingers started kneading at the soft skin underneath Ed's collarbone, while the other kept working on the knot in his lower back. The Elric blushed slightly, his breathing coming just the slightest bit quicker. His golden eyes flickered to Roy's black ones uncertainly.

"U-uhh… w-what—"

"Just relax, Ed." Roy's cool breath ruffled Ed's gold hair and sent a tiny tremble down his spine. The blond released a shaky breath and realized something with horror.

_I'm hard! Damnit!_

"C-colonel," he stuttered nervously. Roy responded by gently brushing his lips on Ed's neck. Ed gasped and blushed, a tingly feeling of pleasure tickling downward. He tried not to squirm, not to make a sound, not to do anything to show Roy what effects he was having on him.

"Edward, you seem to be enjoying this," Roy purred, nibbling on his earlobe. His hands travelled very slowly lower, massaging into Ed's muscles, and Ed almost started panting.

"P-pervert!" he snapped, although he made no attempts to move. Roy's fingers were dipping tantalizingly underneath the neckline of his shirt. He made a strained moaning sound, fingers curling into tight fists. "Of course I don't!"

"Why don't you leave, then?"

"I-I—I can't!" Ed lied. "In case you haven't noticed, there's nowhere to go, a-and I'm stuck between a wall and an old man molesting me!" he rambled, a small whimper sounding in his throat when Roy's fingers ghosted over his nipple. Nipple, because the right one was covered by metal, but instead of a small pink nub, Roy just kneaded around the scarred tissue. "N-no, d-don't…" Ed moaned, his head lolling.

Roy ignored him, because despite the arguing, he knew Ed wanted to be touched as much as he longed to touch him, and kissed the back of his neck again. Ed shivered and felt his cock throb in its confinement. His cheeks burned in embarrassment at what Roy was causing.

_Why is he doing this? I'll admit it—I may be a __**teensy bit**__ attracted to him. But I know it's weird, he's way older than me! Why would he—__**could **__he feel the same way? Ugh, stupid colonel Mustang, you always confuse me! Aren't you supposed to be Central city's playboy? Why—_His thought process immediately disappeared and Ed gasped as Roy started slowly but thoroughly massaging his left nipple.

"Mmmnn—_ahhh_," Ed moaned, embarrassed but unable to keep his sounds in. Roy wasn't even pretending to just be doing Ed a favour by relaxing his muscles anymore; he was full-out playing with him. "You bastard, s-stop touching me—"

"Be quiet, Edward, or you'll wake the others." Roy's voice held a trace of his signature smirk, and Ed forced himself not to turn around and slap him, with his right hand no less. He bit his lips, trying to keep his sounds in, but it didn't work.

"Why would you—why're you—" Ed stuttered, his mind blanking out as Roy pinched his left nipple between his forefinger and thumb, playing with it like a joystick, and licked the side of Ed's neck. "Why're you d-doing this?" he finally panted out, kind of pissed that Roy could actually make him lose his control like this.

"I thought that was obvious," Roy said with a sly grin. His hand that was working at Ed's back circled to the front and started stroking his stomach. "I want you, Ed. Plus, this'll warm you up for sure."

Ed lost all control on his breathing and was panting heavily. "S-stop…" He squirmed when Roy's fingers wandered just below his pants and boxers. "Stop t-teasing…" He jerked his hips, trying to get Roy's hand where he wanted it. Roy just moved it, smirking. "Damnit Mustang!"

"What's the magic word?" Roy asked, almost singing. His voice was a faint whisper in Ed's ear. The blond growled at glared back at him, his gold eyes darkening to murky amber. Roy smirked. Whether Ed liked it or not, he was losing, and they both knew it.

"I'm _not _begging you." He writhed as Roy gave a particularly hard pinch to his nipple. "_Aaahh_!"

"You'll wake them."

Ed squirmed. He could feel wetness in his now too-tight boxers and shuddered. "Ahh… hahh… n-no—stop, damnit!"

"Quiet, Fullmetal. That's an order."

"I'm… gonna kill you…" Ed ground out, his head resting on Roy's shoulder. Through his thick lashes he could see Roy smirking. The fingers dipped further under his pants, just barely brushing the base of his member. Ed gasped and nearly sobbed, fingers curling in Roy's pants.

"Please," he panted without even realizing it. Roy finally, finally touched him, and he bad to grab a pillow and bite onto it so he didn't make any noise. He knew Alphonse was a very light sleeper*, and could easily wake up from any sound. Warm fingers grasped and stroked slowly. Ed's eyes rolled back and he shuddered.

"Ahh hhaah… Roy… I-if you don't s-stop… I'm gonna cum…" he whispered, arching back into Roy. He could feel the older man's erection against his ass and grinded back into it, weakly grinning when Roy let out a low groan.

Roy sped up his hand and pinched Ed's nipple harder, getting rougher and faster with the blond. The heat in Ed was coiling in his lower abdomen, ready to snap at any moment. Feeling how wet and throbbing Ed was, Roy realized just how close the Elric really was to release. He tilted Ed's head back and met his lips in a hard, passionate kiss that made Ed breathless and dizzy, their tongues meeting and battling for dominance. Ed was in too much ecstasy to give a real fight and soon let Roy win, just laying there and panting and moaning as each of his senses were assaulted by the older man.

"Mmnn… aahh hah… hahh… Rooyy… s-so close…" Ed panted, his eyes shut in bliss and an adorable blush painting his cheeks. A small trail of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth and Roy licked it up. Ed shuddered and his cock twitched in Roy's grip. His toes curled and the tight coil in his abdomen snapped.

"Roy, I-I—!" he called as quietly as he could, stuffing his face into his pillow. "Aah!" he moaned, and came explosively onto Roy's hand, losing complete control over his body and mind. Writhing and twitching, he continuously moaned Roy's name into the pillow, barely able to feel the smirk on his neck. He finally collapsed, completely spent.

_Edward…_

The voice was foggy and distant in his mind. He was too exhausted to pay any attention to it. Keeping his eyes shut, he tried to block it out, but it kept getting louder.

_Fullmetal!_ It was Roy's voice_. Oh what does he want? It's his fault I can barely open my eyes…  
><em>  
>He grumbled, "What?" Roy didn't answer, but suddenly yelled in his ear.<p>

"Damn it, Fullmetal, wake _the fuck_ up!"

Ed's eyes flew open to see a frantic slightly confused Roy staring down at him. He looked around, noted the pillow he was clinging to for dear life, and that the light was on. Quickly sitting up, he saw that everyone was awake and staring at him with concern.

"You were screaming and making sounds in your sleep," Al explained, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ed shrunk away, noticing something wet and sticky in his pants.

_What? No… you have __**got**__ to be kidding me… _"Uhh… I—"

"You said my name a few times," Roy smirked. Winry's face was bright red as she added, "What on earth were you dreaming of?"

"I… I, uh…" _I dreamt that? No! I can't believe it… When did the dream start and reality end?_ Ed found himself feeling very, very let down. He shifted uncomfortably and wracked his brain for a decent lie. "Uh...um. When... when did I fall asleep?" he asked groggily. _Holy crap this is __**very**__ uncomfortable!_

"You fell asleep while I was massaging your back," Roy said. "An hour or so later you started screeching. What _were _you dreaming about?"

_Well, that answers one question._ Ed swallowed, shrugged and lied, "I don't know why, but Roy was being dragged off and… for whatever reason… it was a grave matter to me. Lord knows why," he added for good measure, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Roy still had a smug smirk on. "'Roy, I'm coming'?"

Ed blushed furiously and ferociously snarled, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Hey, you said it."

"Fuck you! I was—I was coming to save your sorry ass!"

Roy rolled his black eyes. "Well, it's late. If that's all your problem is, let's get back to sleep."

"I need the bathroom!" Ed said quickly, trying to act nonchalant as he zipped out the door and down the hallway. He threw out his boxers and put his pants back on before zooming back to the room. "Okay, sleep time," he said in a fake, cheerful voice. He slithered in and glomped the wall, as far away from Roy as he could get. Al shrugged, but he was used to Ed's constant mood swings. He turned off the light, and everyone went back to bed.

Ed was lying there, feeling the creepiest sense of déja-vu ever. _Now all I need is for Roy to start molesting me and it'll be a dream come true,_ he thought bitterly. The others were sound asleep and he was shivering, just like before. Before he could stop himself, he blurted, "Colonel, when exactly did I fall asleep?"

"Hm?" Roy whispered distractedly. "I already told you, didn't I?" he asked a bit impatiently.

Ed huffed. "Yeah, but_ exactly_ when?"

"Oh, about when I was right here." Roy tapped Ed's lower back lightly.

"So you didn't… you didn't kiss my neck or anything, right?" Ed asked nervously, feeling like a complete idiot. _Wait, shit! I just hinted at what my dream was—__**damnit**__!  
><em>  
>Roy sounded slightly surprised and amused. "No, I didn't."<p>

"Oh, uh, good. I was wondering, I guess that was part of my really, really freakin' creepy nightmare," Ed muttered in a grumpy tone, trying to give off an 'I don't care' attitude. It usually worked, but he was too antsy tonight for it to be convincing.

"Why?" Roy asked, grinning. "Do you _want _me to?"

Ed stopped breathing for a second. "…What? No, don't be stupid…"

"That's what you were dreaming about, wasn't it?" Roy's voice was blunt and calm with a hint of something else… not disturbed like Ed would have expected. "I can make it come true if that's what you want…"

"Uh… uhh… I-I, I mean—what? Why would you—" Ed asked weakly, confused and stumbling through his words. Roy grabbed his chin and turned him around. The blond wouldn't meet his eyes, and instead stubbornly glared at the wall opposite him.

"Well, since you _clearly_ want me and I want you, I don't see why it's so confusing for you what my reasons are." Roy quietly slipped out from beneath the blankets, leaving Ed to lay there stunned, looking after him with wide gold eyes. "You coming or what?"

"What? Where?" Ed asked blankly. _Roy… wants me? But I thought—_ "No, wait. Why?" he demanded, finally passing his shock and gaining control over himself. "Why would you want _me_? First of all, I'm pretty sure that makes you a pedophile or something. Second, aren't you like 'the Playboy of Central City' or something? Plus you have a reputation to upkeep! Hell, I do too. You can't just—"

Roy interrupted him by grabbing his metal wrist and hauling him up. Ed gulped when his head collided with Roy's chest. "You'll wake the others," he whispered into Ed's ear, his warm breath making Ed shudder. "I'll tell you why. Maybe I would be a pedophile or whatever, Elric, but people would think you're weird too, having wet dreams about a man nearly old enough to be your father." Ed blushed angrily and looked down. He tried to pull away from Roy but the older man kept a firm grip on him. "And yes, I was that. Then you decided to come along and fuck that up by making me fall for you."

"You— you bastard…" The blond growled, but his heart did a funny jumping thing when Roy had said that. "You expect me to believe you! Why on earth would you fall for me? I mean, I'm not attractive, or  
>remarkably nice… I'm always a jerk to you and you're always a bastard to me! We're supposed to hate each other," he finished in a whisper, disbelievingly.<p>

"Not attractive, my ass. You really don't know what you do to me, do you?" Roy conveniently left out the other factors, looking down at Ed with cool black eyes.

Ed gaped, unable to look away, and stuttered, "B-but... still. Why?"

Roy wordlessly dragged him out into the hallway, so they wouldn't wake the others. Ed was so loud and he didn't want anyone to hear what he had to say, not yet.

"Listen, I don't know. I always thought I was straight. But when I saw you there in that wheelchair in Resembool, something happened. Maybe it's the way you're so passionate about everything you do. Maybe it's the way you care about everyone. Maybe it's your beautiful gold hair and skin. Maybe it's the flame in your eyes." Roy was growing closer with every word, and Ed's back was to the wall. His heart was pounding and he stared at Roy with huge eyes. "I don't know what it is, Edward, but I'm in love with you."

There was a long silence where they just stared at each other. Ed's cheeks flushed and he vaguely cursed himself for acting so helpless and slow and damned _girly _but he was way too happy to care. His heart was thumping so hard that he was getting dizzy, his stomach churned and he was afraid he might get a case of raging nervous diarrhoea. _Now that'd be one hell of a turn on..._ Roy calmly gazed down at him, waiting for Ed's reaction.

"I… I love you too," Ed finally said, still shocked. His eyes were wide and disbelieving and he looked up uncertainly. "You really—"

"Shut up, already." Roy bent over and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Ed gasped sharply, his eyes widening. He met Roy's black eyes and a funny flip happened in his stomach, and before he could stop it his lids were fluttering closed. The kiss stayed innocent, just two pairs of lips working gently against each other, but fireworks painted Ed's closed eyelids. It felt so cliché, the usual dizzy, electric sparks, but it was so much more, better and more special than he could've ever imagined or dreamed. He felt like the kiss was searing him, burning him to the core. His lungs started burning, but he never wanted it to end. Reluctantly he pulled away, lingering just long enough to keep Roy's taste on his lips.

"Wow," he whispered blankly, licking his lips and savouring the taste that was spicy and wonderful and addictive and _Roy_. His eyes opened and he was blushing, but he immediately grabbed Roy's hair and breathed, "Again."

Roy's lips quirked up in a grin as Ed pulled their mouths together, more sloppily and hotter than before as he coaxed Roy's tongue into his mouth. It was a bit awkward due to Ed's inexperience, but his stubbornness and determination just turned Roy on even more. With a moan, he pressed Ed to the wall, sliding his hands up and under his shirt. Ed arched off the wall and gasped when Roy tweaked a nipple and rubbed the scar; it was so much better in real life. They only pulled away to breathe, until Roy became so aroused by Ed's adorably sexy moans and whimpers that he couldn't think straight. He reluctantly left Ed's swollen, wet lips, and tried to form a sentence.

Ed beat him to it. He grinned and breathlessly asked, "So, what do you say we go finish my dream now?"

Roy grinned. "Hell yes."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: well, fail ending. But if you've read my stuff before, you're used to it ^-^ So, review, please?**

***I know Al doesn't sleep in his armor form, right? Oh well, let's pretend he does ^.^  
>REVIEW! :D<strong> 


End file.
